


The Party

by IdleInky



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Date Rape Drug, Deceit is Romans brother, I wrote this before DWIT so no Remus, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Remy is an idiot for like 2 seconds, Swearing, alcohol mention, drunk behavior, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleInky/pseuds/IdleInky
Summary: They were supposed to have a good night. This wasn't supposed to happen.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Crying, alcohol mentions, drunk behavior, rape/sexual assault, drugged drink, panic attack, swearing, passing out (kinda).
> 
> Please pay attention to the trigger warnings and READ THE TAGS. DO NOT read this if you think it will make you upset or uncomfortable. I do not want anybody to experience any kind of distress because of my writing. Again, DO NOT read this if any of these things trigger you.

Virgil didn't want to be here. He wasn't even drinking because he had to drive them both home. But still, he stayed because Roman had begged him to go to the party with him, though now that he thought about it, Roman was nowhere to be seen, and last time he saw him he could barely stand.

Roman stumbled his way through the crowd, turning to talk to Virgil, only to see that he wasn't there. He was about to go back through the crowd to find his boyfriend when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, about to protest before the man infront of him cut him off by offering him a drink. The small piece of common sense left in him was screaming at him that taking that drink could be a very bad idea and he needed to find Virgil, yet he accepted the drink anyway, with a nod and a small murmur of 'thanks'.

He downed the drink, desperately wanting to just find Virgil and go home, but he started to feel strange and really disorientated. "H-Hey man, I'm not f-feeling good. Can you help me find m-my boyfriend? His name is Virgil." He managed to get out, almost incoherent due to the prevelence of the slur in his voice.

The man smirked devilishly at him, and if Roman was in the right state of mind, he would've bolted right there and then. The stranger spoke up, his voice sweet, too sweet almost, "Oh, sure man. I'm pretty sure I saw him in the corner over there, I'll take you to him." Roman noded and the man grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip, dragging him up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. He threw Roman onto the bed before quickly locking the bedroom door.

Virgil was freaking out at this point. It had been almost ten minutes and he still couldn't find Roman anywhere, and his panic was only amplified by the fact that when he was last seen he wasn't even able to stand up properly. He's looked everywhere he can think of but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Roman only noticed that they were upstairs when he was thrown onto the bed, making the realisation of what was about to happen hit him like a truck. The man turned towards the bed after locking the door, an evil smirk still plastered on his face, and advances on Roman. Roman tried to back up, but all too quickly he hit the headboard.

The man jumped on Roman, before tying his wrists to the bed and pinning down his waist whilst leaning down and biting his ear. "If your quiet and don't struggle, I may even consider going easy on you~" He whispered darkly.

___________________________________________

Roman started thrashing around as the man leaned down, weakly attempting to push him away. "N-No! Please! I have a boyfriend!" He pleaded, but the man didn't listen.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

He tried to pull away from his grip even more, but the man was stronger than him so he couldn't escape. Even if he did, he wouldn't have enough time to unlock the door.

Oh god, this is not how he wanted his first time to happen, it was supposed to be with Virgil. It was supposed to be slow and caring and really sappy and romantic, not forced with some creepy dude at a college party.

"Please stop! Please, don't do this!" He begged over and over with tears streaming down his face and blurring his vision. He started to thrash around again as he felt the man remove his boxers, putting all the strength that he could conjure into trying to stop this from happening.

It didn't work.

_He never should've walked away from Virgil._

___________________________________________

It had been 30 minutes, and Virgil was on the edge of a panic attack, and he still hasn't found Roman, he's asked almost every single person at this party if they've seen him and every single person has said no.

He spotted the host of the party, Remy, talking with the rest of their friend group. He rushed over to him and asked him the same question that he asked everyone else at the stupid party, "REMY! Oh my god, Remy! Have you seen Roman? P-Please tell me you've seen him!" He exclaimed, voice fast and panicked.

"Woah gurl, calm down. Yes I saw him. He was being taken upstairs by some dude, who I assumed was you." Remy explained with slight confusion in his voice.

Virgil's heart stopped for a second as he processed what Remy had just said. Roman was taken up the stairs by some random dude while he was so drunk he could barely stand. 

_Oh my god..._

"Oh my god, Remy. Oh god. Oh no, no, no, no. C-Come on Rem, we need to find him!" He grabbed Remy's wrist and raced through the crowd, pushing through a crowd of people to get to the stairs at the other side of the room.

They reached the stairs and Virgil stopped for a second when he heard something that sounded like faint, broken screaming. He heard it again and that's all it took for him to realise that that's Roman screaming.

"Oh god Rem, he's screaming, come on!" He said, voice trembling. They ranup the stairs and follow the sound of Roman's screams until they reached the door of the room the screams were coming from.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked, "It's locked. Oh my god. Remy, go get one of the others." 

"Gurl, why do you need one of the others?" Remy asked, a confused look on his face.

"So we can break down the fucking door Rem, why else, now go!" He shouted, Remy nodded and rushed off to go get one, or all, of the others, as Virgil started pacing, waiting for Remy to come back.

___________________________________________

Roman couldn't move anymore, not even if he wanted to. He couldn't register anything else other than pain. The man above him was too lost in himself to hear anything, but Roman could hear footsteps and voices speaking, but he couldn't really hear them until he heard them scream for help.

Virgil. 

It's going to be over. _He's here._

"Virgil!" He screamed brokenly, with as much volume as he could, praying that Virgil heard him, and crying even harder because it's almost over.

___________________________________________

Virgil stopped pacing and his breath caught in his throat as he heard Roman scream his name and his heart broke at how distressed he sounded. He let a few tears slip, because it's wrong. It's so, so wrong.

With silent tears now running down his cheeks as he tried to calm down, he tried to calm Roman too, "D-Don't worry baby, we're gonna break down the door, ok? I'm coming to get you, y-you'll be ok."

Just as he finished his sentence, Remy raced back up the stairs with Dolos, Logan and Patton hot on his tail. All four had worry written all over their faces.

"Remy, Logan, Dolos, help me with the door!" He ordered, leaving no room for arguement. The three nodded and Patton moved away from door to give them enough space to kick it down.

The four of them positioned themselves, then launched themselves at the door. It took a few tries, but the hinges finally broke and the door flew open.

The sight he saw in front of him blinded him with rage. There is Roman, his Roman, lying naked and trembling, with his hands tied, being pinned down by some asshole that thinks he can have anything he wants.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" He shouted, as the man turned and finally noticed that he'd been caught.

"The slut was so drunk he was asking for it." The man slurred, though not stopping what he was doing.

Virgil clenched his fists in an effort to try to contain his rage. He needed to be calm. For Roman. The others would take care of the man, Remy had already called the police.

He turned his gaze to Remy and motioned for him, Logan and Dolos to get the guy off of Roman, then he turned to Patton and motioned for him to follow him.

Dolos straight up hissed and charged at the man, pulling him off of Roman, "Get off of my fucking brother!" He shouted. Remy bolted over to help Dolos pin the man down, but also to stop him from killing the man. Logan walked over to them both and delivered quite the speech, "You do understand that not only was what you just did beyond stupid, it was also highly illegal..." He continued to drone on about the law, throwing a few insults in here and there, while Remy was still holding back Dolos' fists while they waited for the police to arrive.

Virgil immediately ran over to Roman's side as he saw him sobbing and silently screaming, Patton followed close behind him. They untied his wrists then sat down on the bed beside him, but he didn't even acknowlege their presence.

"Roman, Roman baby, can you hear me?" He asked softly, concern and panic lacing his voice.

He started to panic slightly when he didn't recieve any response to show that Roman was okay. He was just lying there trembling, but otherwise not moving, sobbing as tears streamed down his face.

Virgil placed his hand on Romans shoulder and asked again, "Ro, baby, please, please tell me you can hear me?" He repeated, with tears brimming his eyes.

He felt Roman flinch as he touched him, then his head snaped to the side and he locked eyes with him. Virgil reached down and threaded their hands together, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

___________________________________________

He couldn't move. He couldn't see; When did he close his eyes? He couldn't speak. But he could hear some sort of commotion going on around him.

It wass like his mind and body were seperate. Nothing that is going on around him is registering and all he could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling.

He felt the bed dip slightly, but he didn't move, he just stayed still and stared. He vaugely recognized the fact that he was being spoken to, but he didn't know for sure who it was, but again he didn't react.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the contact helping bring his mind and body back together, as he heard a voice, Virgil's voice, "Ro, baby, please, please tell me you can hear me?" He snapped his head to the side and opened his eyes to look at Virgil as he reached down and squeezed Romans hand gently. Roman squeezed his hand back as hard as he could, to show him that yes, he could hear him.

"It's ok baby. You're ok. It's over now." Virgil soothed. He can hear the concern in Virgil's voice. The panic. The rage. The love. 

Roman tugged on his hand a little, wanting to curl up and cry into his chest. Luckily, Virgil got the idea and leaned over and carefully wrapped his arms around him. That's all it took for Roman to break.

He clung onto him with all the strength he could muster, and sobbed into his chest, crying for what felt like hours, until he eventually passed out from exhaustion.

___________________________________________

Virgil shakily let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding when he felt Roman squeeze his hand. He could hear him. He's gonna be ok.

"It's ok baby. You're ok. It's over now." He said softly, whilst carding his hand through Roman's hair, hoping that the actions were soothing him.

He felt a small tug on his wrist and he looked down to see Roman trying to pull him closer. He leaned over warily, careful not to further hurt him, and he felt Roman bury his face in his chest as his body shook with each sob.

He clung to Virgil weakly, and sobbed for what seemed like hours, until his breathing had finally calmed down and he was unconcious in his arms. Virgil pulled away from him and gently laid him back down, so he could finally get a good look at him.

All things considered, through some miracle, he was relatively alright. Physically that is. He wasn't severely injured, and some painkillers and and ice pack would probably be all he needed, luckily.

He forced himelf to look away as he gently held Roman's hand, keeping his arms around him in a protective hold. He turned to look at Patton, who had been sitting silently the whole time, brushing his hand through Roman's hair calmly, despite the fire that was raging in his eyes.

___________________________________________

30 minutes later, the police had already came and arrested the man, and took statements from Virgil and the others, though because Roman was still unconcious, they weren't able to get a statement from him, so the just said that Roman should go down to the station as soon as he is able, to give his statement.

After the police left Virgil got Roman ready to leave, which was difficult because he was still unconcious, and the others went back downstairs to stop the party and get everyone out.

As Virgil headed out to the car carrying Roman, he couldn't help but wonder why bad things always happen to good people. He was glad that Roman was going to be okay though, maybe not now, maybe not in a week, but eventually, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my drafts got months, and I've finally finished it. This is the longest oneshot that I've ever written, and I'm actually kinda proud of it.
> 
> Also, below I'm going to put a few numbers that you can call if you ever find yourself in a situation like this (I'm in the UK, so all of these numbers will be UK numbers):
> 
> \- Rape Crisis Helpline: 0808 802 9999
> 
> \- Victim Support: 0333 300 6389
> 
> \- The Survivors Trust: 0808 801 0818


End file.
